


Karaoke

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Azurrin Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, alcohol consumption, delicious mozzerella stick consumption, the karaoke au nobody asked for, you know you're in love when you give up the mozzerella stick for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azurrin Week 2016: Day 5 - Prompt: Song</p><p>Corrin and his siblings go to a bar to sing karaoke along with Azura and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a silly fic, but I had a LOT of fun writing it! I hope you'll enjoy it, too!
> 
> (Full disclosure: I've never been to a bar. I live in the United States, I'm not 21 yet, and I refuse to break this law, so... If this is the most wildly inaccurate thing you've ever read... sorry.)
> 
> One more psa and then I'm done: alcohol does frightening things to your body if misused, so please be careful with it. Also, please don't get in trouble with the law.

“Hey, Corrin, did you finish your finals yet?” Xander asked as soon as his brother walked into their shared apartment. Their other brother, Leo, could be heard cursing in his bedroom as he tripped over something.

“Yeah, I turned in my last paper this morning,” Corrin replied. He was pursuing a master’s degree in international relations, and it seemed like all he ever did these days was write.

“Excellent. We were going out to celebrate; would you like to join us?” 

Corrin guessed “we” meant the usual group – his siblings Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise, plus the Hoshidan siblings Ryoma, Hinoka, Azura, Takumi, and Sakura. They had met when Xander and Ryoma had been roommates in their freshman year, and while they originally didn’t get along, over the years the two families had become extremely close.

Corrin had a bit of a huge crush on Azura, but it seemed like fate kept messing up his plans to ask her out. Last time, he had tried to give her flowers, but had instead accidentally pulled out a stuffed dragon that he bought for Elise! Azura had accepted it before he could explain, and after that he was too embarrassed to stick around. (She had liked the plush, but that wasn’t the point! What kind of weirdo just gives his crush a dragon out of the blue like that? Luckily, Elise liked flowers as much as she liked dragons, because he couldn’t bring himself to ask for the toy back.)

“Of course I want to join you. Where are we going?”

“To a karaoke bar, apparently. It was Ryoma’s idea,” Xander said. Glancing at his brother knowingly, he added “I hear Azura’s an amazing singer.”

“Stop!” Corrin groaned. “I bet she is amazing, though… Hey, don’t give me that look!”

Xander chuckled. “Good luck with that glaringly obvious crush of yours, little prince.”

“I-It’s not that obvious,” Corrin grumbled. “And don’t call me that in front of her!” he added.

“It’s completely obvious,” Leo said, emerging from his room. “The only thing more obvious is how much _she_ likes _you_. Just ask her out, already.”

Corrin crossed his arms petulantly. “I’m working on it,” he insisted. Turning towards his younger brother, he grinned broadly. “Oh, and Leo, you might want to think about wearing that shirt with the right side out,”

Leo looked down to see a shirt that was definitely inside out. “Damn it,” he hissed as Corrin and Xander laughed.

* * *

“Girls just wanna have fu-un!” Elise sang loudly.

As it turned out, Xander, Leo, and Corrin were the last ones to arrive. The rest of their group had saved them seats, though Elise had clearly decided not to wait for them. She did, however, wave to them excitedly while still belting out her best rendition of an upbeat pop song.

Xander sat down between Ryoma and Hinoka, while Leo seated himself in the corner next to Takumi. That left Corrin to sit in the only empty spot left, which was… right beside Azura.

“Hello, Corrin,” she greeted him. “I’m so happy you could make it.”

“Uh, yeah,” Corrin said. “So, uh, do you come here often?” 

He wanted to smack himself for that line, but Azura didn’t seem to think it was out of place.

“I’ve been here a couple of times with my siblings. Is this your first time here?”

When he nodded, she continued. “It can be nerve-wracking when you’re up there for the first time, but it’s a lot of fun. I hope you’ll give it a chance,” she said sweetly.

“Yeah, uh, I like singing,” he replied. “I used to write song lyrics – uh, not that they were very good. I’ve given that up, I’m afraid.”

Azura giggled. “It can be difficult. Once, I rhymed ‘rain’ with ‘meringue.’ It wasn’t my best work,” she admitted. “It takes a lot of time and effort to come up with satisfying lyrics, but it’s such a wonderful feeling to see others moved by the words you’ve written,” she continued, smiling gently.

Corrin felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of that smile.

“O-Oh, so you write your own songs? I’m sure they’re beautiful… Uh, I mean, I’ve heard you’re a really good singer, so I’m sure anything you write would be wonderful,” he said.

“I could sing some for you, if you’d like,” Azura offered. “Now isn’t really the time, but perhaps we could get together later and-“

Azura was cut off by the sound of raised voices.

“We are _not_ getting shrimp!” Xander insisted. “You know how I feel about aquatic creatures.”

“Yeah, forget the shrimp! I want fries!” Elise said, having returned to the table for the express purpose of ordering food.

“Every time we order fries, you end up hogging them to yourself,” Takumi complained. 

“Takumi, you don’t even like the food here,” Leo reminded him.

“Maybe I’d like the _fries_ if I ever had the chance to try them,” he retorted.

“Well, _I_ think-“

Because their party consisted of ten different people with varying tastes, this kind of food-related dispute occurred almost every time they went anywhere together. Corrin resolved himself to keeping his mouth shut until a decision had been made.

“Okay, guys, _seriously_ , what are we ordering?” Hinoka asked, growing impatient of the ordeal.

Eventually, they decided on mozzarella sticks.

“I’m really just here for the alcohol,” Takumi grumbled as he rejected the plate of cheesy goodness that was passed his way.

“I’ll drink to that,” Camilla said in agreement, hitting her glass against his.

Corrin, however, was not one to pass up perfectly good food. He reached for one of the larger ones, but his hand knocked into someone else’s. He looked up, only to see… Azura! Their eyes met, and he was suddenly overly conscious of his hand, which was practically on top of hers…

“Sorry, Corrin,” Azura said, but she did not release her grip on the mozzarella stick. 

Corrin quickly withdrew his own hand.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized quickly. “I’ll just take… this other one,” he said, chuckling nervously as he grabbed the one closest to him.

“They’re quite delicious, aren’t they? Once you’ve started, it’s hard to stop eating them,” Azura said as she bit into the tasty stick of cheese.

Corrin could only nod, because he had stuffed his entire mozzarella stick into his mouth. “Better get on them before Elise gets them all,” he said after swallowing. “Or it’ll be just like the fries, I swear.”

Azura responded by grabbing another one from the plate.

Corrin would have smiled, but he had already stuffed another mozzarella stick into his mouth.

Once the group had eaten, they ordered more drinks and prepared for a night of singing.

“If you can’t read the lyrics on the screen, _you’re too drunk_ ,” Ryoma reminded everyone. “And I’ll make sure you can’t touch another drop of alcohol for the rest of the night,” he warned.

Though Elise had previously sung, she insisted that she and Xander go up first.

“Now we’ve got baaaad blood! You know it used to be maaaad love! So take a look what you’ve doooone!” Elise sang loudly while Xander tried to keep up.

“I don’t think Xander was quite ready to sing yet,” Azura said, muffling a giggle with her hand.

“Probably not, but he wasn’t going to turn down his youngest sister,” Corrin replied, watching with amusement as Xander continued to sing with a completely deadpan expression.

Next came Camilla and Hinoka’s duet.

“Give me a siiiiiign. Hit me baby one more time!” the women sang, each taking a shot as they finished.

And as they were finishing, Xander turned to Ryoma with a smirk. “I found the perfect song for you.”

Ryoma narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he wasn’t going to back down from what was clearly a challenge.

“It wasn’t a rock; it was a…” Ryoma glared at Xander as he continued, “rock lobster.” 

Xander roared with laughter.

“At least I can swim!” Ryoma yelled during the musical interlude. “I’m never going out of the country with you ever again, by the way!” 

Corrin and Azura exchanged looks. 

“Did Xander ever tell you what went on during that trip? Ryoma won’t talk.” Azura asked.

Corrin shook his head. Years ago, when Xander and Ryoma were still in college, they had studied abroad together for a month during the summer, and they were mysteriously silent on the subject when they came back.

“All Xander would say was ‘ocean’ and ‘big mistake’ when we asked him,” Corrin said.

“Hmm… I wonder what happened…” 

When Ryoma had finished, it was Leo and Takumi’s turn to bust out in drunken verse.

“I get knocked down, but I get up again! You’re never gonna keep me down!” they sang. Well, it was mostly yelling, really. They still deserved an E for effort.

Sakura, ever the shy one despite the alcohol’s influence, refused to sing at first, but when Ryoma and Xander both offered to back her up, she managed a lovely rendition of Katy Perry’s “Firework.”

“So, Corrin, have you decided if you’re going to sing tonight?” Azura asked him.

“Uh, well, I dunno… Are you going to?” 

“Yes, I was going to go up there now,” she replied.

“Oh, well-“

“Oooh, I have the perfect song for you to sing together!” Elise interrupted cheerfully.

Azura glanced at him. “Do you want to sing with me? Sometimes it’s easier when you do it with someone else.”

“Uh… Sure, I guess it will be fun? I’ve never done this before, so…”

Azura nodded. “Trust me; it’s impossible to mess up drunk karaoke.”

As Azura made her way to the microphone, Corrin turned to his younger sister

“What are you _doing_?” he whispered.

“You two were making eyes at each other all night,” Elise said, giggling. “You gotta speed this romance up a little. But don’t worry, ‘cause your little sis has got your back!” She winked at him and motioned for him to join Azura.

Corrin sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed a microphone and stood next to Azura.

“I Wanna Dance With Somebody,” Azura read off the screen. “Do you know this song, Corrin?”

“Yeah…” Camilla had at one point been obsessed with the song as a teenager, and she had managed to get the entire family singing along.

“We’re ready, then,” Azura said as the music started.

At first, Corrin sang only quietly. Azura’s voice really was beautiful, and if he hadn’t been in front of people, he probably would have closed his eyes to listen to it.

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!” 

As the chorus started, Azura extended one hand, inviting Corrin to dance with her. After a moment’s hesitation, he took it.

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody,” Corrin sang a bit louder. He felt more confident as he got into the rhythm of the music.

“With somebody who loves me,” they sang in harmony. A blush rose to Corrin’s face. He was _feeling the heat with somebody_ , alright.

“I need a man who’ll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last,” Azura sang. Was she looking at him when she sang that? His hand was still in hers; it seemed to burn where she held onto it.

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me,” they chorused. Corrin went in to spin Azura; she picked up on the idea and fanned out widely, then spun closer to his chest.

“Don’t you wanna dance? With me, baby,” Corrin sang. He reminded himself that it was just the way the lyrics went and there was no reason he should feel embarrassed, but it didn’t help.

“Don’t you wanna dance? With me, boy,” Azura sang as if in reply.

“Don’t you wanna dance? With me, baby. With somebody who loves me,” they sang together.

Azura’s eyes gleamed as an idea formed in her head.

“Don’t you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance. Don’t you wanna dance?” she sang. She pulled Corrin forward, and the next thing he knew, she was dipping him. While the sudden sensation of being almost upside down was startling, it was also exhilarating, and if he hadn’t already had a crush on Azura, he was sure that he would have developed one at that very moment.

“D-Don’t you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance. Don’t you wanna dance?” he sang, only slightly lagging the first syllable as he pulled himself back upright.

“Don’t you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance. Uh-huh. With somebody who loves me!” they finished.

“Whoo! That’s my brother!” Elise cheered, jumping up in her seat and raising her glass slightly in what was either a toast or a drunken wobble. Beside her, Sakura sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Please sit down, Elise,” she said quietly. Elise didn’t take the suggestion very seriously, but she obliged anyway.

As Corrin and Azura sat down again, Azura turned to him.

“You were great out there, Corrin,” she told him. “I’m sorry I got a bit carried away towards the end. Did I startle you? I didn’t mean to.”

Corrin shook his head. “No, I- Well, I was a little surprised, but it was fun. You’re as skilled at dancing as you are at singing.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Azura said. “We should do it again some time.”

“Yeah,” Corrin agreed. Wait… If they were going to go out again…

“Hey, Azura,” he continued. “Maybe next time we could go somewhere with just the two of us?” he suggested hopefully.

“Hmm, like a date?” Azura asked teasingly. “I’d agree to that.”

“Oh!” Corrin’s face lit up. “Then yes, it’s a date, then!”

Azura laughed and took his hand. “So do you think our _love will burn hot enough to last_?”

Corrin laughed in response. Truthfully, though, he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering what the songs are:
> 
> Elise: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper
> 
> Elise & Xander: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift
> 
> Camilla and Hinoka: Baby One More Time - Britney Spears
> 
> Ryoma: Rock Lobster - The B-52s
> 
> Leo & Takumi: Tubthumping - Chumbawamba
> 
> Sakura: Firework - Katy Perry
> 
> Azura & Corrin: I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston


End file.
